Mela Lee
|family = Dan Antunovich (spouse) |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actress |first_appearance = Saint Tail |areas_active = Los Angeles |active = 2001-present |status = Active |website = Mela Lee }}Mela Lee (born July 31, 1976) is an American voice actress based in the Los Angeles area who voices characters on a number of animated series, films, television shows and video games. In anime, she voices lead characters Rin Tosaka, in Fate/stay night as well as its reboot Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works and current film trilogy opener Heaven's Feel; Yuki Cross in Vampire Knight; Shinku in Rozen Maiden; and Erica Karisawa in the Durarara!! series. In animation, she is the voice of Tikki in Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. In video games, she voices Rachel Alucard in the BlazBlue series, Tiki in the Fire Emblem series, Sharon Krueger and Scarlet in The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel series, and Pallegina in the Pillars of Eternity series. Biography Lee first got into voice acting when she auditioned for Vampire Princess Miyu, but the director had her read for Saint Tail, and she was cast as the title character Meimi Haneoka, whom assumes the secret identity of Saint Tail. She would later land the vampire role of Yuki Cross in the Vampire Knight series and Rin Tosaka, the heroine of the Fate/stay night series. She also played the lead heroine in Rozen Maiden. Lee has also served as an ADR Voice Replacement specialist in over 100 projects, including Suicide Squad, Gotham, Detroit, Zero Dark Thirty, Atlanta, and The Good Wife. In addition to voice acting, Lee is the lead singer, composer, and lyricist for her band Magnolia Memoir. She and fellow voice actress Erica Lindbeck host their own web series called Lindbeck and Lee with voice actor guests. Lee married musician Dan Antunovich on December 30, 2017. Filmography Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir'' (2015-present) - Tikki, Aurore Beauréal, Mireille Caquet, Penny Rolling Anime Dubbing Anime *''Saint Tail'' (1995-1996) - Meimi Haneoka/Saint Tail *''Cosmo Warrior Zero'' (2001) - Silviana *''Vandread: The Second Stage'' (2001) - Rebecca (eps. 11-12) *''The Twelve Kingdoms'' (2002-2003) - Rangyoku, Suzu, Mokurin (ep. 17) *''Last Exile'' (2003) - Lady Madthane, Narrator *''IGPX: Immortal Grand Prix'' (2005-2006) - Max Erlich, Fan Girl (ep. 9) *''Doraemon'' (2005-present) - Girl (ep. 14), Sera Ivy (ep. 43) *''Fate/stay night'' (2006) - Rin Tōsaka *''Tokko'' (2006) - Policewoman (ep. 1), Nurse (ep. 3), Cell Phone Voice (ep. 4) *''Gurren Lagann'' (2007) - Darry Adai, Girl (ep. 1), Bunny-Beast Woman (ep. 6) *''Vampire Knight'' (2008) - Yūki Cross *''Vampire Knight Guilty'' (2008) - Yūki Cross *''Durarara!!'' (2010) - Erika Karisawa, Witness #3 (ep. 4) *''Love Live! School Idol Project'' (2013-2014) - Hideko *''The Seven Deadly Sins'' (2014-present) - Ellen, Melascula *''Sword Art Online II'' (2014) - Freyja, Mizue Osawa (ep. 14), Schoolgirl A (ep. 14) *''Durarara!!x2'' (2015-2016) - Erika Karisawa, Rio's Friend A (ep. 9) *''Magi: Adventure of Sinbad'' (2016) - Parsine Pratemia *''Mob Psycho 100'' (2016-present) - Rei Kurosaki, Additional Voices *''Fate/Extra Last Encore'' (2018) - Rin Tōsaka *''SWORDGAI The Animation'' (2018) - Mina Hiraya/Aya Takagi *''Cannon Busters'' (2019) - Dex, Additional Voices OVAs & Specials *''éX-Driver'' (2000-2001) - Nina A. Thunder, Waitress (ep. 1) *''Strait Jacket'' (2007-2008) - Minea Anime Films *''Kite Liberator'' (2008) - Azuki Noguchi Video Game Dubbing *''Mobius Final Fantasy'' (2016-2019) - Additional Voices External Links *Mela Lee at the Internet Movie Database *Mela Lee at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Studiopolis Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Dubbing Brothers USA Category:Voice Actors for NYAV Post